


Soft Landing

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “You are gonna love this.” Kit promised Pat, leading her into the bedroom, which was empty except for a mattress that lay on the floor.





	Soft Landing

“You're gonna love this.” Kit promised Pat, leading her into the bedroom, which was empty except for a mattress that lay on the floor. Pat frowned.

“…It’s a mattress.”

“I know. Watch.” Kit replied, before spreading her arms and allowing herself to fall onto it. She grinned, before rolling off the mattress and standing up.

“Now you try.”

Curious, Pat followed suit, spreading her arms wide and flopping down onto the mattress. To her surprise, it was quite fun and Pat giggled, grasping Kit’s wrist and pulling her down onto her lap.

“You know, this mattress does have other uses…”


End file.
